


I'd Gladly Surrender

by dottieapple



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Closeted Character, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Roommates, Slow Dancing, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 04:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15135266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dottieapple/pseuds/dottieapple
Summary: Fluffy fic about two closeted 20-somethings from 1938 Brooklyn listening to a live music broadcast and talking about dancing. A little accidental hurt with comfort, a little bit of Bucky being a rake and a dork simultaneously, a little bit of pre-serum Steve being defensive of his masculinity. Good things, happy things.





	I'd Gladly Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff that came to me while working on my much more NSFW story.
> 
> Important things to know: 
> 
> The jazz concert I'm talking about in this story actually happened. I Marvel-universe'd it a bit for fiction's sake, but you can find the album of that concert on [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/album/09lzqRgkIAJfr1KZ3qREYD?autoplay=true&v=L)!
> 
>  
> 
> For more information on the concert itself, here's the [Wikipedia entry](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Famous_1938_Carnegie_Hall_Jazz_Concert)

_ “And now ladies and gentlemen, we return to live jazz music from Carnegie Hall as Stark Industries presents The Sounds of the Future! You are listening to WWNY, New York radio.” _

“Stevie! It’s back. Hurry up!” Bucky yelled toward the kitchen. “Been waitin’ all day for this.”

  
Steve brought a bowl of popcorn and two cups of coffee over to the threadbare couch. “Y’know, Buck, you don’t have to yell. There’s a clear line of sight from the stove. You’ll all of ten feet away.”   
  
“Look, punk, if you wanna learn what real culture sounds like, it’s better loud. This is the music of the future, Stevie! I don’t think it can get any better than swing.” Bucky settled in by his preferred couch armrest. 

Steve sighed as he sat down, tucking one leg underneath himself. He enjoyed music, of course, but he didn’t have the fanatical devotion to this particular broadcast. Bucky hadn’t gone a day all week without bringing it up. He’d written it on the calendar that was hanging in the kitchen and circled it. 

Steve liked listening to all kinds of jazz with his best friend, but if it was anything beyond tapping a toe or nodding his head, he was kind of useless. Bucky loved going out dancing. Sometimes he’d arrange a date for himself and for Steve, and they’d all go down to the local dance hall. On special occasions, the two fellas would save some extra money and take the train to Manhattan to go dancing. Bucky would make a big show of it to Steve, saying things like, “Ya know, Stevie, if we hit the spots near Columbia or NYU, I bet the co-eds will be keen on you. You should wear those glasses you wear when you’re drawing. They’ll think you’re a real intellectual type. Smart men are marriage material!”

But it was always the same thing--Bucky would have girls lining up as he bought them drinks, smiled that million-dollar smile, and winked those beautiful blue eyes at them. He was tall and had strong arms. He oozed charm wherever he went. Steve usually sat back, hoping someone might approach him. He’d take a couple of puffs on an asthma cigarette, hoping it might make him seem more mysterious and masculine to be hanging back, drinking and smoking.

Bucky drummed on top of his thighs with his hands. “Holy cow, Stevie. Are you hearing this? That’s Gene Krupa on drums. It’s bigger than life, isn’t it?” 

Steve munched on a handful of popcorn. He’d managed to burn it a little, but it was still edible. Bucky was enjoying his show too much to even notice the difference. Steve sat back and smiled as Bucky started bouncing in his seat. The guy literally could not keep still. His leg was going as he took a big slug out of his coffee cup. Steve initially wanted to close his eyes to really concentrate on listening to the music--he’d wanted to get inspired to sketch, but he ended up too focused on Bucky.

Bucky stood up and started to dance. “Aw, c’mon, you can’t just keep sittin’ there. There aren’t even any pretty dames here to make you shy.”

“Nah, it’s okay,” Steve replied. He picked up his coffee cup and took a sip, focused on his roommate. He had trouble taking his eyes off Bucky’s hips. Bucky was clothed in his burgundy pajama bottoms with a small paisley design, which Bucky said was classy because he saw Clark Gable wearing something similar in the pictures. He had covered himself up in his bathrobe like it was some kind of evening coat. As the song they listened to picked up from the bridge, Bucky brushed his hair back from his forehead, winked at Steve, and tossed his bathrobe aside. Steve felt his face warm a little but laughed it off. “Whatcha doing, Buck? Gonna get a job doing burlesque instead of working the docks now?”

He blew a kiss in Steve’s direction.   
  
Steve wanted to concentrate less on Bucky, but he couldn’t help it. He looked spectacular. Bucky wore the top half of his long johns too tight; he claimed it was a good layer against the January cold. It also fit every inch of him above the waist like a second skin and happened to be the only top he had under that robe of his. Steve fought off a bit of a shiver as he looked at his own meager set of pajamas, worn thin from too many washings and days spent in bed. He thought about picking Bucky’s robe up from the floor, inhalng the scent, and wrapping himself up.

“C’mon Stevie,” Bucky singsonged, sashaying his way across the room with his hand out. “Get up and dance, it’ll keep ya warm!”

“You want me to dance the girl part, Barnes? Gonna flip me upside down so you can look at my panties?”

“Is that what you think I do it for, punk?” Bucky yanked Steve up from the couch by the arm. “You know I’m not the skirt-chaser I appear to be.”

“You’re not?” Steve smirked back.

Bucky grinned down at Steve, whom he held at arm’s length. He raised up Steve’s arm, and Steve twirled begrudgingly. “You know the skirts come to me. Only chasin’ I’d have to do would be if I could get you in a dress.”

Steve froze in place, clenching his fists. “You know I’m not gonna do that, Buck. Not even for you. I ain’t like that.”

Bucky held his breath. He reached over to turn the volume down on the radio. “Shit,” he whispered. “Shit, Steve. I didn’t mean--I was just--”

Steve looked at the worn-out floorboards. “Just gonna call me a faggot like the assholes down at the docks? Tell me I ain’t man enough for a woman? Tell me I ain’t man enough to be a real man?” His chest started to heave a little.

Bucky drew a deep breath, sighing an exhale. “C’mere, Stevie. Christ, I’m sorry. I was just joking around. I got carried away. You know that’s not me.”

Steve blinked a few times. He felt the sting of tears, but they hadn’t reached his eyes.

Bucky brushed his hand against Steve’s smooth cheek. “Y’know you’re my best guy. I’d never wanna hurt you like that. Never do anything to change who you are.” Steve thought the room seemed a little warmer. Bucky stepped away to turn the radio back up, but not all the way. A slow song had come on. His eyes darted around the apartment, as though he was making sure the coast was clear. “Do you...do you wanna dance with me, Stevie?”

Steve nodded slowly, dropping his guard. His hands finally relaxed. “But, um, I don’t know the girl parts.” Bucky cautiously stepped closer. “And, um,” Steve gulped, “you still haven’t found that bar where the queers go, so I haven’t exactly been able to get a good example.”

“Just,” Bucky smiled, disarming Steve completely, “here.” He put his hands around Steve’s waist. “Now you just put your arms around my neck. Yeah, like that.” He planted a quick kiss on Steve’s forehead.

“And now we?” Steve raised an eyebrow.

Bucky stepped closer, answering softly. “Just sway to the music. Move with me.” The two danced carefully, cautiously, slowly closing the gap between their bodies.

Steve finally relaxed, nestling his head against Bucky’s chest. Bucky kept a safe hold on Steve’s waist, pausing occasionally to stroke his fingers up Steve’s back, gently skimming the vertebrae.

Bucky chuckled softly, resting his head on top of Steve’s baby soft blonde hair. “I think I know this song,” and he sang, not in perfect tune but meaning it from his heart,

_ "My life a wreck you're making! _

_ You know I'm yours _

_ For just the taking _

_ I'd gladly surrender _

_ Myself to you, Body and Soul!" _

**Author's Note:**

> I just love speculating these two's past (as explained by the MCU) before the war. Steve would've been 19 in January of 1938, when the Carnegie Hall concert happened. The lyrics at the end are from the song "Body & Soul", which was played during the concert. (See beginning notes for links!)


End file.
